fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayase D. Draco
|kanji= 綾瀬D.ドラコ |romanji= Ayase D. Dorako |race= Human |birthday= April 6th |age= 15 (Pre Timeskip) 22 (Post Timeskip) |gender= Female |height= 174 cm |weight= 78kg |eyes= Red-Brown |hair= Dark-Blue |blood type= O- |unusual features= |affiliation= Herself |previous affiliation= Gecko's Island |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= Draco Family Drake Ivandish Belenus Adroushan |base of operations= Undetermined |relatives= Damon (Brother) Dante (Father) |alias= Evil Ayase(悪綾瀬 Aku Ayase) |magic= Take Over Requip }} Ayase D. Draco(綾瀬D.ドラコ Ayase D. Dorako) also known as Evil Ayase (悪綾瀬 Aku Ayase) is a user of Take Over Magic as well as Requip, she gained her alias due to her Demonic Take Over spells. She's the older sister of Damon D. Draco and the daughter of Dante D. Draco with a unknown woman, being trained by her grandfather Shan D. Draco who taught her how to properly use Take Over and Requip magic. Upon making 15 years she formed a little team with her foster brothers and Damon D. Draco, thus taking care of them. Appearance Ayase is a slender, curvaceous young woman with reddish-brown eyes and dark blue hair framing her face, which is held back with a hairpiece that was given to her by Lucia. Before the timeskip she wore a white kimono with blue strings, and a black katana, her hair reached her back and so was free not being held by anything. After the timeskip, she gained a more curvacious body, bigger breasts, also cutting her hair which is now reaching her shoulders, with her normal outfit consisting on a blue cape, a sleeveless white collar purple top that exposes her stomach, a short grey shorts, black high heels, and a holster on her right leg in which she hides a knife. Her battle outfit consists on a black and gold coat similar to that of a official's coat, while underneath her clothes appear quite formal due to her high heels, black leggings, and brown top and skirt, she also wears a large white bow on the front of her collar Personality Ayase usually has a mix of a kind, playful and serious personality showing matureness during serious situations maintaining her calm and focusing on doing the correct during a battle, thus being called a genius. She is rather strict, and serious when facing her enemies, rarely showing emotions towards them, though she was concerned about her family, like when her "three brothers" were in danger, unlike Damon, she shows respect towards royal or noble people. History Synopsis Relationships Damon D. Draco Ayase is the older sister of Damon and held a protective instinct over him. Ayase cares a lot for Damon making him develop a fraternal love towards her as well, the two care for each other since little kids, and despite their actual distance somehow she comunicates with Gecko's Island asking if he's there wanting to know the updates. Dante D. Draco Dante is the father of Ayase and Damon, despite the two being born by different mothers. Equipment Magics and Abilities Physical Abilites *'Master Weapons Specialist': Ayase has shown to be a master when it comes to sword and lances. She has shown that she is capable of wielding both on multiple occasions. She has used her sword to take out multiple enemies. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Despite she is classified as a master with weapon-combat, Ayase has also proven to be a skilled meelee warrior. Ayase trained her hand to hand prowess mostly because of possible situations where she gets disarmed, then she still would be able to defend herself, Ayase can perform punches, kicks, throws and their variations in battle in anyway she wants or in anyway left. However, sometimes even though she is with her weaponry, Ayase will offenly mix up her meelee prowess with her swordsmanship. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Immense Reflexes': *'Immense Durability & Endurance': *'High Intellect': Magic Abilities Take Over: The Devil '(換装・悪魔 ''Kansō: Akuma): Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. Ayase is very skilled at the use of Take Over Magic. Her Devil type of take over is similar to Mirajane's Satan Soul from Fairy Tail. Her transformation speed is very high, transformating in at least one second. *'''Take-Over: Lilith(換装・リリス Kansō: Ririsu): One of the main take overs used by Ayase which consists on an Offensive and Deffensive. This take over has an high resistance to elemental attacks by reflecting without effort. Status Quotes Trivia *She is based off of Ain from the One Piece Series. *Since none of her familiars have dark-blue hair, it can be speculated Ayase's hair color came from her mother. Category:DamonDraco Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Females Category:Participant at Galley Category:Take-Over Category:Take Over User Category:Requip User Category:Draco Family